Million Dollar Kiss
by DettyisLove
Summary: Corresponding with Season 4. Million Dollar Smile with a Detty twist. Betty has a dream in which she sees herself in another reality where she doesn't have braces. How will that affect her real life when she wakes?
1. A New Glitzy Smile

_**Million Dollar Kiss**_

Betty has a dream in which she sees herself in another reality where she doesn't have braces. How will that affect her real life when she wakes.

Set Season 4, corresponding with Million Dollar Smile episode, but with a twist! =)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Betty rubbed the back of her head, her eyes grew wide realizing something was very different. She ran her tongue across her teeth and realized they were bracefree!

How could that be possible?

She sat up and realized she was no longer in the Guggenheim and was back in her house in Queens. What in the world happened?

The last thing she remembered was being tackled to the ground by the Guggenheim security and she definitely still had braces.

She rushed over to the mirror in the hall and her eyes grew wide at both the discovery that she had no braces and looked so...amazing!

She smiled brightly again, her eyes growing just as bright. "Woah!"

She glanced down at her outfit. It was so...stylish and black! She had to admit it was super flattering, cinching in at her waist, highlighted by a gold belt, and had a more grown-up, fashionable look.

Not only was her smile so pretty now, she realized she could see!

"What happened to me?" she stared at her reflection in shock, constantly smiling to see her unobstructed, metal-free teeth.

"You got what you wished for"

Betty quickly spun around, surprised to find "Dr. Frankl! What are you doing here?"

"You wished you were born with perfect teeth and...here you are."

Betty looked at her in confusion. Was she her fairy godmother or something.

"You have perfect teeth."

Betty looked into the mirror and smiled again, but then looked to the strange woman "So...what are you? My fairy-godmother? My tooth fairy?"

"I don't do labels"

Betty took a breath to calm her nerves. This was all crazy! How did she suddenly wake up with perfect teeth and vision and amazing hair?

"How come I don't need glasses?" she asked, feeling rather excited to see without them.

"You got lasik! You wanted your eyes to match your perfect smile. In this world you're rather vain."

Betty frowned "That doesn't sound like me"

"Where's my family? Hilda? Papi?" she called as she walked into the kitchen but was surprised to find a family that was definitely not her's at the table having breakfast. "Who are you?

"Who are you?" they asked.

"This is my house"

"Actually…" started "this isn't your house."

"So...where's my family?" she asked in confusion.

Suddenly they were poofed in front of this gorgeous free-standing building. "My family lives here?" she asked in surprise. "Is this just because I have perfect teeth?" she asked, feeling confused how so much could change just because she didn't have braces.

"They didn't have to pay for your braces, so all that money went into investments...and voila… Casa Suarez!"

"Wow" Betty looked at the building again in surprise. Suddenly Hilda and her papi walked out and said "Betty!"

"Hilda? Papi?" She looked at them in shock. They looked so...different.

Her sister for one, was certainly bigger in this alternate reality, and wasn't dressed in her usual glitzy and styled clothing. It was very strange. Her father on the other hand, looked more polished.

This was all very very odd. She was feeling very confused and she wasn't sure what to make of this world. Once she left her family, she headed to Meade. As she walked into the building she was sort of relieved to find that it still looked like the Meade in her real world.

She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the mode floor, when suddenly Dr. Frankl appeared behind her "Dr. Frankl! Where did you disappear to?"

"I had another job"

Betty smiled but then looked at her "Everything seems great, for the most part. My father doesn't have to struggle with paying bills and putting a roof over our head and my sister is so happy...but...why does she look so...different?" she asked

"It's the law of the universe. There can only be one pretty sister"

Betty looked in thought, not sure how she felt about that. "Come on, you know you love being the pretty one" Dr. Frankl said.

Of course Betty wanted to be pretty, but...at the expense of her sister? It was strange. Hilda had always been the pretty, stylish sister. And Betty was fine with that. She liked being the smart, ambitious sister, although she smiled a little. She did like being pretty too.

"You'd be surprised how something as simple as perfect teeth could change you and the people around you" Dr. Frankl stated before disappearing again.

Betty stepped out of the elevator, wondering what more changes this world had in store for her.

She walked down the tube and saw Marc sitting at the orange donut taking calls. "Marc!" she cheered happily, but was surprised when he turned around to see a baby strapped to him.

"You have a baby?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, but don't worry. I can still help you run errands if you need. You look gorgeous, by the way"

Betty smiled bright "Thanks Marc… you're nice" she said, finding that a pleasant surprise. Of course, she always knew Marc simply enjoyed teasing her, but it was nice to have him be so helpful and pleasant for a change.

Amanda walked over to the desk and made a face "Ew! Why did you bring your baby to work?"

"Sorry Amanda, it won't happen again."

"Ugh…" she looked over his desk "Can your desk be any gayer?"

Betty watched them in surprise. What was going on?

"Betty, aren't you going to say something snarky to Marc?" Amanda asked.

Betty looked even more shocked "What? Why would I do that?" She asked

"Uh duh, because it's fun!" She said with a wink, pulling out money from the drawer, while Marc looked uncomfortable but was pretending to play with the baby.

Betty looked between them in confusion, seeing how mean Amanda was being to Marc. Of course, in her real world they always bickered and teased one another, but it was just how they talked to each other as friends.

"And besides, you start it most of the times" she said with a smirk

This was all wrong! How could Marc and Amanda not be friends! And she was supposedly part of it. That didn't sound right.

Amanda walked off with the money from the drawer. Betty looked to Marc "Marc, I am so sorry. I would never...I mean...that's not me" she said

He shrugged with a smile "I'll be in your office, ready to help in a few minutes" he said before he walked off, clearly trying to hide how upset he was.

Betty frowned, but went after Amanda "Amanda! Hey!"

"What is it, Betsy?"

Betty looked at her "You're calling me Betsy, really? How long have we known each other? Besides, how could you be so mean to Marc? And...why are you stealing all that money?" she asked.

Amanda simply rolled her eyes "What's gotten into you Betty? And it's not really stealing when I own half the company" she said before flashing her hand where a wedding ring rested and sauntering away, leaving Betty to stare at her in confusion.

"Yeppers!" Dr. Frankl said from next to her, causing Betty to jump. "You've got to stop doing that!"

"Amanda is married to...Daniel?" she asked, not sure how she felt about that.

"Can you believe it? At first, they were just casual, but when she said she wanted to get serious with someone else, something ticked in him and voila!" she said as they ended up in front of Daniel's office, where Amanda was kissing him.

Betty felt a strange pang of hurt wash over her. "Well, at least they look...happy" she said, but Dr. Frankl had disappeared again. Betty rolled her eyes.

She took a breath and looked into Daniel's office again, a feeling of sadness filling her.

Of course, Daniel always dated models and pretty girls, but to actually be married to Amanda…

And it seemed even if she was pretty in this world, it still didn't get Daniel to find interest in her. She sighed, but then Marc ran up with a big bouquet of white lilies "Betty, Derek sent you these!"

"Derek? Derek who?" she asked as she took the card and saw that it was signed with a heart Derek Jeter.

"AH! Derek Jeter? I'm dating Derek Jeter?" She asked in delighted surprise.

"Well, you _were._..he's trying to win you back"

"Win me back? He can have me back!" she realized how high her voice was getting due to the exciting news. Marc gave her a funny look, "I'll just put these in your office"

Betty's eyes grew wide "My office?" she followed him to her office where Betty Suarez, Managing Editor was written on the glass. She had her own office! And she was the Managing Editor?

She beamed as she ran her hand along her name "I have my own office and I'm a Managing Editor" she said to herself, a smile on her face.

Marc looked at her like she was crazy, but said "It's great to be Betty Suarez"

Betty looked at him with a smile and took his hands "Marc, I can't believe this! It seems like everyone is doing great" she said happily. He nodded with a grin, but she could recognize that it was fake from how close they'd gotten over the years, especially seeing him sometimes use it on Wilhelmina.

She shook her head, but decided to go say hi to Daniel. She wondered how he was, despite being married to Amanda, which she still wasn't sure how she felt about.

Nonetheless, she walked into his office with a bright cheery smile and said "Daniel! It's so good to see you!"

"Why? You have some bad news to deliver? You don't like what I'm wearing? You found a new way to humiliate me?" he asked as he got up, clearly upset.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him, feeling confused again. This wasn't like her Daniel. Her Daniel was always so happy to see her.

"You may have everyone else around here fooled, but underneath that perfect smile you're _ugly_ , Betty"

* * *

AN: will have the next part up soon! :D


	2. Underneath that Perfect Smile

_**Million Dollar Kiss**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _Underneath that perfect smile, you're ugly, Betty."_

It played over and over like a broken record.

Betty felt like she was falling.

How could Daniel say something so mean to her?

Daniel said she was ugly.

Of course she knew he meant on the inside.

Somehow that hurt even more than if he meant she was ugly on the outside.

How could this have happened?

What could she have possibly done to Daniel to warrant so much hate and resentment from him toward her?

She felt at a loss and like she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Daniel? What are you talking about? Why would you say something like that? I...I thought we were best friends" she stammered, trying not to tear up at the thought that they weren't.

He looked at her like she was crazy "Best friends? Wow...you of all people no we are not even friends."

She frowned, feeling like her heart was being crushed. She shook her head, "I- I have to go!" she turned to leave. She couldn't bare to be around Daniel if he would think of her in such a way.

She walked into her office to find Dr. Frankl by her desk as if she was waiting for her. "What happened between me and Daniel? We've been through so much together? I was his assistant and friend for four years? How could he say such mean things to me?" she felt lightheaded, and sat in her chair to calm down.

"You weren't Daniel's assistant"

"I wasn't?"

"Daniel's dad hired a plain Jane, so he wouldn't be tempted by her"

"Bradford never hired me? Then how did I end up at Mode?" she asked in confusion.

Dr. Frankl made a memory appear of when she got hired at Mode by Wilhelmina.

"So...Wilhelmina hired me as her assistant? What about Marc? And...how would that even work? We are completely different people."

"At first, but you were quick understudy" Dr. Frankl said as she made another memory appear from a picture that was on her desk of her and WIlhelmina!

She had a picture with Wilhelmina on her desk!

Not one of her family! Not one of her and Daniel! Not even one of her mami!

This was all so strange. She watched the memory in shock. She not only embarrassed poor Beth by dissing her styling choices, but was rude in a way that Wilhelmina was an expert at.

"I'm awful! How could I be so mean to Beth like that?"

Betty wasn't so sure she liked this alternate version of her life. Simply because she had pretty teeth she became this terrible person?

Of course Wilhelmina would turn her into a person she wouldn't want to be, someone who could hurt Daniel, and hurt the people around her without batting an eye. It was terrible!

"Maybe I was just having a bad day" she tried to make sense of her behavior. Dr. Frankl gave her a funny smile "That was actually on a good day! You're kind of a beotch"

Betty looked at her in shock. She was a - a...that? _No way!_ Betty Suarez wasn't... _that!_

She was nice!

Dr. Frankl made another memory appear of her walking into Mode like she owned the place, much like Wilhelmina would do, making everyone cower in fear.

This couldn't be real! This was just a dream!

She watched in horror as she and Mrs. Meade spoke to each other so bitterly.

" _Betty" Claire's tone was cold and unfriendly which was very uncharacteristic of her. She always spoke to her with such warmth and kindness._

" _Mother Meade" her tone was just as cold and distant. In fact, she sounded like Wilhelmina!_

" _Look at you braving the sunlight as if it won't burn your flesh"_

" _Ah, clever, now I'm a vampire. Well, excuse me if I don't suck your blood. It's a little early to consume that much booze"_

Betty jumped up from her desk "No! No! This is not me! Claire and Daniel hate me?

I love Mrs. Meade! and ...Daniel! There's no way I would treat them this way! And...this just can't be! And Marc and Wilhelmina love me? This is all wrong!"

Dr. Frankl shook her head "No, Marc doesn't love you"

"What? He was so nice to me before" she said in confusion.

"He was faking it, duh!"

Betty frowned "This is all wrong! What about my family? They're at least doing well, right?"

"Yah...about that"

Hilda walked into her office "Betty"

Betty looked to Dr. Frankl who disappeared again. Betty shook her head, but looked to her sister "Hilda" Betty smiled, happy to see her sister, although, it was still so strange to see her look so different. It wasn't her at all.

"Look, Betty...don't feel bad, but...I don't want you to be my maid of honor"

Betty felt like her heart dropped "What? Why?"

"It's my big day. I want to be the center of attention this once!"

Betty felt her heart twist. How could her sister not want her to be her maid of honor? Just because she looked pretty now?

"Do you hate me?" Hilda asked.

Betty shook her head "no...of course not. I love you. If this is what you and Bobby want..."

"Bobby? Who's Bobby?

Betty looked at her like she had two heads "Uh...Talercio! The man you're about to marry!"

"Talercio? That guy I had a crush on in high school?"

Betty looked at her feeling so much more confused. "Who are you marrying?" she asked.

"Abundio" she said looking to her ring.

Betty's eyes grew wide "The meat man? He's like 70, Hilda!"

Her sister frowned "61!"

Betty rolled her eyes "Like that's any better!"

"Why do you have to be like this, Betty? Why can't you be happy for me?"

Betty frowned "Hilda...I am happy for you, but…this is all so confusing. Besides, how does Justin feel about this?"

"Justin? Who's Justin?"

Betty's eyes grew wide and her heart clenched in her chest. Who's Justin? How could her sister ask that? "Your son!"

"What is with you today, Betty? Why do you always have to make me feel bad?!" she stated before storming away. Betty's eyes grew wide "Hilda! Please" she went after her, but she kept going.

Of course Dr. Frankl appeared just then "Why doesn't she remember Justin?" Betty asked, feeling panicked wondering what happened to him.

"He doesn't exist"

Betty's eyes teared up instantly "What? What do you mean?"

"Not being the pretty sister is an effective birth control."

A tear slid down her face. How could this be?

Out of nowhere her father comes rushing down the hallway "Betty! Betty! Oh, thank God! I need $40,000!"

"What? $40,000? Papi?"

"My bookie says if I don't cough up 40Gs he's going to breaking my legs!"

Betty's eyes grew wide "Bookie? Papi? What is going on? And why would I have $40,000 with me?"

Her father opened her purse and pulled out tons of cash. Her eyes were as big as saucers "How do I have so much money?"

"Thank you, mija!"

"Papi, wait!?" it was too late, he was already rushing back out, leaving her completely bewildered.

She walked down the hallway feeling like the world was spinning around her. What in the world was going on? How could things be like this just because she didn't have braces?

This was all nuts! Her sister was getting married to a 70 year old meat man! And there was no Justin! Her papi clearly had a gambling problem! Claire and DAniel and Marc all hated her! And she was friends with Wilhelmina!

How much worse and crazier could things get?

"You're a monster!"

Betty looked to Daniel in surprise "Daniel! What? Uh…" she felt hurt that he thought such horrible things about her. Somehow, things between them hurt the most.

"The million dollar bra shoot! Don't act like you're innocent!"

"What? What are you talking about, Daniel?" she asked, feeling breathless and dizzy from all this madness.

"You're working with Wilhelmina!"

"No! You and I are a team! Team Daniel, remember?!"

He rolled his eyes "Please! There's only one thing you care about and that's yourself. Betty, Betty, Betty!"

Betty frowned "Daniel, please" she followed him as he walked away "Please, let me explain! This isn't me! I-I'm not that person you knew!" she knew she probably wasn't making any sense.

He sighed "What are you talking about?"

She felt her eyes stinging with tears "Um...look, please let me fix things. I don't want us to not be friends!"

"Like you were ever my friend, Betty! You're a liar and a cheater."

"What? I am not! Daniel, how can you say that?"

He pulled up a newspaper from the top of the desk that was sitting next to them. Right on the front page was a picture of her with some guy and it read Jeter Cheater.

She snatched it from his hand "What? That's not me! I-I mean…" she sighed dramatically. This was getting crazy!

When was she going to wake up from this crazy dream?!

"Daniel... please, let me explain" she started to reach for his hand, but he moved away and said "I can't believe I ever slept with you"

Betty looked at him like the world just exploded. "What? We...we...you and I...we…" she stared at him in shock as he retreated back to his office.

"Quite frankly, I can't believe you ever slept with him, either" Wilhelmina said from next to her "Wilhelmina! I- what? We didn't!"

"Betty, darling, you don't have to lie. We're all grown ups. Besides, what are you up to? Are you changing the plan on me?"

"What plan?" she asked in wonder.

Wilhelmina laughed "Right. We have so many plans together. The ruining the bra shoot/humiliate Daniel plan."

"So, I _am_ sabotaging Daniel in this world?"

"No WE! Are you going rogue on me? Betty, we're in this together! We're a team, here!"

Betty nodded "Right, of course!"

Wilhelmina smiled "Let's just stick with the plan and we'll be co-editors in chief before we know it!" she said with a wink before walking away.

Betty let out a deep breath. What was going on? This was all too much to handle. She didn't want to be in this world anymore! She wanted to be normal! She wanted her braces back!

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Broken Smile

**_Million Dollar Smile_**

 ** _This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Broken Smile**_

Betty felt this deep sadness wash over her. How could her world be so drastically different, simply because she never had to wear braces?

Braces don't change a person that much, she thought to herself. She looked into Daniel's office and felt her eyes water. How could things be so bad between them?

She took a breath and walked into his office. He immediately tensed up and she felt another twist in her heart, but knew she had to remain calm.

"Daniel" she said calmly.

"What do you want?" he asked in a petulant tone.

She sighed, but said "Please give me a chance to explain what's going on"

He looked at her impatiently, but was giving her the chance to speak.

She bit her lip, but relaxed "I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but...I woke up in this alternate world where I don't have braces and somehow that's made me this awful person who is NOT me! Daniel, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend. I...I can't bare the thought of us being anything but that. You have to believe me"

He looked at her, and she felt her heart race, because she honestly couldn't see her Daniel. This was someone who had no trust in her, was not her friend, and thought she was an ugly monster, a threat to him and only meant him harm.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he finally asked.

Betty frowned, tears forming in her eyes "No...but...if you don't believe me, then...I guess we really aren't friends" a tear slid down her face and she saw the surprise in his eyes.

He got up and walked over to her "Betty?"

She didn't know what to say.

She felt frozen, and like her heart was crushed into dust.

"I don't know how I could have become this awful person. You have to believe me, Daniel. In my real world I'm really clumsy, I wear glasses and I actually have braces! and I don't always have the best fashion sense. Most importantly I'm nice!"

She couldn't hold back her tears, "You...You're my best friend and I adore your mom, which seems to be the complete opposite in this world and I hate it!"

He looked surprised at her declaration, but she could still see his hesitancy to believe her.

"I...I'm so sorry for whatever this version of me did to hurt you. I hope you can at least forgive me. I promise I'm going to try to fix this million dollar bra shoot."

"You should know, Wilhelmina IS trying to take over Mode, although, I'm supposedly in cahoots with her, but...I'm on Team Daniel!" she said trying to smile, despite all the hurt she felt.

He looked at her and she could tell he was still struggling to believe her.

More tears slid down her face. She couldn't seem to make them stop. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me if I really am this awful person in this world, but, no matter what happens I will always be on Team Daniel" she said, but couldn't stand there any longer and hurried out, tears streaming down her face.

She was halfway to her office, when someone grabbed her arm to stop her. "Betty! Wait!"

She looked at him in surprise "Daniel?"

He sighed "I forgive you"

She smiled, her eyes glistening with tears "Really? You do? but why?"

He shrugged "You are not the same Betty I know. The Betty I know would NEVER say she loved my mom!"

She frowned, feeling upset that that was the case. "And...you're a bad liar! I can always tell when you're lying to me" he explained further.

She smiled, through teary eyes, happy that he still could tell when she was lying to him. He smiled. She took a measured breath to calm down and then said "Look, we can't let Wilhelmina find out you know" she whispered trying to remain on task.

He nodded "Deal. Promise to let me know if she's up to something" he held his hand out to her and she smiled and threw her arms around him in a big hug that had him nearly falling back from it's force. "I promise!"

His eyes were wide in surprise, but he hugged her to him and she felt butterflies from his hug. It felt so wonderful to hug him! She missed him so much! This was her Daniel! She hoped she could make amends with him and convince him that his awful Betty wasn't her!

She realized she was still hugging him. She blushed, and let go of him "Um...sorry, I...I should go" she said taking a breath.

He nodded and she could see he was a little confused from her behavior.

She left and walked into her office and was surprised to see Amanda and Tyler on top of her desk making out, clearly on the verge of something entirely inappropriate to be happening "Amanda!"

"Heyyy Betty" she said with a seductive smirk.

"What are you doing? You're cheating on Daniel? You're married! How could you do that? And with Tyler?!"

He was smirking, and Amanda rolled her eyes "Betty, you're one to talk, Jeter Cheater!"

Betty sighed "That wasn't me! I … I mean...look, please go somewhere else! That's so gross!" she said before she stormed away, leaving them both confused.

"Hey, like what you see?" Dr. Frankl said as she appeared in the elevator.

"NO! This is not what I wanted! This is all wrong! How can all this happen just because I don't have braces?"

"It's simple. Having braces made you a more compassionate and understanding person. You having pretty teeth made people fawn all over you and...voila!"

Betty rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This sucks! I need to fix this!"

"What are you going to do?"

"First thing is help Daniel with this bra shoot!

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D


	4. Smile for the Camera

_**Million Dollar Kiss**_

 _ **Hi friends! I hope you're enjoying this story! please let me know what you think! thanks! :D**_

 _ **For entertainment only!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Smile for the Camera**_

Betty made it to the Guggenheim, after much annoyance with paparazzi trying to take her picture, asking her to smile for the camera!

She had no time for that! She needed to get inside! She pushed past them and when she finally made it in the building, she was relieved to find the security letting her in without any problems.

She was determined to fix things!

She really hoped she'd wake up soon though! This was terrible!

She wanted to be in her actual world where she had braces!

She found Eve and tried to convince her to let them use the bra past the allotted time, but she wasn't budging.

It seemed like nothing she was saying was getting her to agree.

Betty smiled when she saw Allison, Eve's assistant, walk over. "A-Bomb!" Betty cheered

Allison gave her a funny look, before she said to Eve "There's a slight problem! The bra is missing!"

"What do you mean the bra is missing?! Officer!" Eve shrieked "What the hell is going on?" she screamed as she left to find a security.

"A-Bomb, what happened to the bra? It's just missing?"

"It's Allison… and yes, it just disappeared"

Betty frowned, realizing that perhaps she was a bitch to this world's Allison, just like she was to everyone else. This sucked.

"It's ok..we'll find it!" Betty said and walked off. "I'll find it!"

Betty knew this had something to do with Wilhelmina! She had to find her.

She saw Daniel walk over and rushed to him "Daniel! The bra's missing!"

"What? Where the hell is it?"

"I think Wilhelmina is behind this! Look, let's split up and look for her, okay?" she suggested. "We've always made a great team, we can do this!"

He stared at her and she looked at him in surprise "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He gave her a small smile "I wish you were my Betty-" Both their eyes grew wide in surprise at his admittance; he shook his head and said "uh...I, I mean...in this world" he corrected.,

She nodded with a smile "yeah, me too...come on, we have to fix this!" she said and rushed off to find Wilhelmina, feeling butterflies.

She walked over to the balcony and saw Wilhelmina on the other side walking and then when she noticed her, Wilhelmina stopped and gave her a seductive smirk, before she popped a button on her shirt and opened it to reveal she was wearing the bra.

Shit! Betty had to stop her!

And find Daniel!

She tried to make her way past all the people and bumped into a lady who moved in front of her, causing her to nearly trip, but luckily someone caught her before she could fall.

She looked to the person and was surprised to see "Daniel?"

He was looking at her with a playful smile. "Wow, you _are_ clumsy, huh?" He teased.

She bit her lip, looking down. He chuckled "you really are a different Betty" he said with a smile.

She looked to him, feeling her heart skip a beat. He smiled and let go of her and she felt butterflies again from his touch.

What was going on here? Was there some kind of chemistry sparking between them all the sudden?

She felt this intensity between them, and it was gripping.

It was very strange.

She shook her head. She needed to snap out of it!

"Daniel! Listen, Wilhelmina has the bra!"

"What? We have to stop her!"

She nodded in agreement "The only problem is...she's... wearing it" she said with a slight blush. He seemed to grin, and she gave him a funny smile "What?"

He grinned brighter, his eyes shining "You're so cute when you blush, Betty. I don't think I've ever seen you blush before. Now I KNOW you're not the same Betty. You're...adorable."

Betty looked at him in surprise, a smile spreading, her cheeks getting warmer from the look in his eyes.

He grinned "Come to think of it, I remember you blushing when we uh…" he trailed off, and she wondered what he was going to say. "What?"

He shook his head, "nevermind"

After a second he gave her a seductive smirk "I'm just imagining you wearing that bra! It'd look so hot on you!" he said with a playful wink. Betty blushed brightly, her eyes wide "Daniel!" she pushed him and he laughed at her blushing.

She felt so flustered from his flirting! Daniel was flirting with her? It was so strange. But she remembered in this world something happened between them.

She glanced to him; he smirked, his eyes were so...sexy! She gulped, her heart starting to race furiously. "Um...Daniel...actually, can I...um...ask you something?"

He nodded, still smiling "Sure…"

She chewed her lip nervously, but then said "Uh...before when I was talking to you, you said we...um...were...together?" she asked, blushing more, feeling a little embarrassed to even be asking, but part of her was curious. "What happened between us?"

He looked nervous, and ran his hand through his hair. "Uh...ya...you...uh, you don't remember?"

She gave a small smile indicting she wasn't that Betty, and he nodded "Right, uh...sorry, when you first started...you were...different. I don't know, there was something special about you…I, I thought there was something…" he stammered, a little uncertain and she was surprised at what he was saying, or at least, trying to say.

He gave her a small smile "Your smile could light up the whole room. It was magnetic and I...felt drawn to you."

She smiled, but bit her lip, feeling butterflies at the look in his eyes.

He smiled slightly "It was so amazing to be with you. You were sexy and beautiful and...we had this special connection. Uh…" she could tell he was nervous to admit this.

She looked at him in surprise, feeling somewhat breathless, wondering what it would have been like to be...connected to Daniel is such a way.

"Well, I thought we had something, but, I found out you were just playing me. Some part of one of Wilhelmina's many plans to ruin me."

She frowned "I...I'm sorry"

He chuckled "It wasn't you. It was the other Betty" he said, laughing, and causing her to crack a smile at how silly that sounded.

"Still…"

He shook his head, "come on, don't worry about it."

She felt upset, wondering what would have happened between them if she wasn't such a horrible monster in this world.

She suddenly remembered Amanda back in her office "Oh no! I just remembered...I uh...I hate to tell you this, but I think you should know... Amanda is cheating on you with Tyler! They were all over each other in my office!"

He looked at her and shrugged "I know! You...I mean, the other Betty used to let them you know, hang out in her office because she thought I would never step foot in there!"

Betty's eyes grew wide "Oh my gosh! That's terrible! AND GROSS!"

He laughed, but said "Uh...I'm not exactly any better. I've cheated on her too." he said, although he seemed not as proud of that. "I guess... that's what happens when you marry someone you're not in love with" he said, his eyes meeting hers making everything else feel frozen around her.

What?

Her heart was pounding now at the intensity in his eyes. Was he saying he...he was in love with her?

No way! That was insane!

"We...we should stop Wilhelmina" she said quietly, feeling breathless again, by the intensity in his eyes.

He nodded slowly "Uh ya, we should" he said, his eyes fixed on hers and it was enthralling. She felt hypnotized by the look in his eyes, as she nodded, feeling dazed.

Was this really happening right now?

"Um...yah...we...we really should go" she said, feeling like she couldn't breath. He nodded, as if snapping back to reality "Yeah! Ok! Let's do this! Still team Daniel?" he said with a playful grin, holding up his hand for her to high five.

She grinned brightly, happy to see something that reminded her of her Daniel. She smacked his hand playfully "Team Daniel!"

He grinned. She smiled, as their eyes seemed to be held by some magnetic force. She felt like she was falling again, but this time it was more intense and...exhilarating!

She shook her head snapping back to 'reality' once more. "Wilhelmina..."

He nodded. "Right!"

They finally found her a few minutes later after shuffling their way through more people. "Wilhelmina!" they both called as they saw her. She saw them together, giving them a weary look. "I should have known" she said.

"The bra! What are you doing?" Betty asked as she glanced to her chest.

"Protecting my interests. The moment I saw you talking to _Daniel_ …" she said as she glanced to him who was glaring at her "I knew I couldn't trust you. You were going to stab me in the back! At first I was hurt, but then I realized, of course you'd double cross me! You're Betty!"

"Cut the crap, Wilhelmina! Give us back the bra!" Daniel said, cutting in.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes at him "You're both fools!" she turned around "Help! Security! She's stealing the bra!" She shouted in regards to Betty.

"What? NO! I'm not! Stop!" she proclaimed, but two big security guys grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Daniel tried to get them away, but the struggle ended up causing her to fall back. "Ah!"

"Betty!" he called

She landed on her back, the back of her head hitting the hard tile floor, everything started spinning around her, her vision was getting blurry.

Daniel got down next to her "Betty? Are you ok?"

Everything was fuzzy "I want my old life back" she mumbled before everything finally went black.


	5. Million Dollar Smile

_**Million Dollar Kiss**_

 ** _Hope you are enjoying the story! This is definitely the longest chapter! There may be one more. I'm not sure just yet! lol_**

 ** _For entertainment only!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Million Dollar Smile**_

"Betty…" Betty heard this calming, familiar voice gently easing her to wake.

She opened her eyes slowly to see a blurry image of "Daniel?"

"Hey… Betty" his voice was soft and familiar and she felt happy to hear it. He helped her up as she opened her eyes more, but it was still blurry. She felt the back of her head, which was hurting slightly.

She started to sit up fast, but he held her arm "woah, take it easy" he said softly. His voice was so calming.

He gave her a warm smile as he handed her a pair of red glasses. She slipped them on and her eyes grew bright realizing she was back in her real world "I can see!" She exclaimed with an excited smile.

He looked at her with a funny smile. "Uh yeah"

Her eyes grew brighter "My braces! I have my braces back!" She cheered happily once she felt them on her teeth.

He gave her another funny look, but said "Maybe we should get you checked out, Betty"

She looked at him and her smile widened "Daniel!"

She couldn't stop herself, she pulled him to her for a hug, which was a bit awkward since they were still on the floor, but she didn't care. She was so happy to see him.

He laughed as he hugged her "Betty, what is going on?"

She smiled brightly at hearing his laugh "Oh, I'm so happy to see you, Daniel! I missed you so much! You have no idea! I'm so happy we're friends! I love you!" her eyes grew wide instantly, realizing what she said "Uh… hah, I - I mean…" she blushed brightly as he looked at her with confused, surprised eyes, clearly trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Maybe, um...we should, uh...we should get you to a doctor, Betty" he said as he helped her up, still looking at her in confusion. She shook her head "No, I'm fine, really! We have to get the bra! Is there still time?"

"They're getting ready to ship it back."

"No, there's still a chance! We have to get to Eve!" she looked around and spotted Allison. "A-Bomb!" she yelled, catching her attention and the security who were ready to tackle her again.

"No, no, no! It's a nickname!" Daniel said, trying to hold them back. Betty shook her head at them "Geez! They're so crazy"

Daniel glanced to her with a funny smile "Are you sure you're ok, Betty? The bra is not important. We can have you checked out."

She looked to him with a warm smile, happy to see her Daniel back. Tears filled her eyes, but she pushed them back. They still had to sort this mess out!

"Come on" she grabbed his hand and they rushed to find Allison.

Once they did, they noticed the bra was missing "Where's the bra?"

"It was just here" Allison said.

Daniel and Betty shared a confused look, when Betty's eyes grew wide at the thought that sprang in her mind "Wilhelmina!"

"What?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Daniel, Wilhelmina took it! She's...wearing it" she said.

"What? How...how do you know that? Did you see her?"

"Um...not...exactly. Just trust me!" she said as she rushed off in search of Wilhelmina, with him trying to catch up and follow her. She went over to the ledge like in her dream, Daniel catching up to her "Betty!"

"Look, Daniel, there she is!"

Wilhelmina stopped when she noticed them and gave them a crooked smile before she continued walking.

Betty shook her head "Not this time! We have to stop her!"

"Betty, are you sure you're ok? Come on, let's go to the hospital" he said trying to take her hand, but she shook her head "No, Daniel! She's trying to sabotage you!"

He reluctantly complied with her, as she took his hand leading him through a sea of people to get to Wilhelmina on the other side.

He was so confused.

Betty was acting so strangely. Not only was she being really frantic, she...she told him she loved him!

She said she...loved... _him_? He was still trying to process all of what she said, but wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it just an impulsive thing to waking up, thinking she got hurt, or...was there something else behind it?

He glanced to her and their hands and felt his heart rate speed up a bit.

What was going on?

Shortly, when they reached Wilhelmina, she let go of his hand and he instantly missed her touch, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Betty said "Wilhelmina!"

"Betty, darling, a little extra cardio wouldn't hurt!"

Betty wasn't going to let Wilhelmina distract her. "The bra, give it to me!"

Both Wilhelmina and Daniel shared a look of confusion. "What are you talking about, Betty?"

"I'm not going to let you take it this time!" Betty said as she ripped open her shirt causing Wilhelmina to yell "What the hell?" and Daniel and everyone else to look at the display in shock.

"Umm...oh -oh my God, I am...so _sorry_! I thought it was like before… uh...you were going to, but then I just…Oh God, I made a mistake. I fell earlier...I had this dream...oh gosh, maybe I do have a concussion" she stammered, while they stared at her in shock.

"I'm gonna go!" she turned to run and somehow ended up face to bra, her teeth getting caught on the metal of the bra as it was being rolled in on a mannequin.

Daniel and Wilhelmina exchanged looks wondering what was going on with Betty.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Clearly she's a breast man! You saw she ripped my shirt clean off! And now, look at her!" she stated, still looking at Betty in shock as her mouth was attached to the bra. Daniel looked at Wilhelmina with his eyebrow raised, trying to hide his smirk at how ridiculous that sounded.

He shook his head and walked over to Betty "Betty, what is going on?" he asked, clearly confused by her behavior.

"Um...my braces are stuck to the bra" her words came out all muffled and Daniel found it hard to bite back a laugh at this situation that only Betty could find her way in. His sweet adorable clumsy Betty.

He ran his hand nervously through his hair, trying to stay focused.

A security guy came up to them "Maam, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the bra"

"Sir, what don't you understand? my braces are stuck _to the bra_!" she tried to say but it was still muffled.

"Well, that bra has to be on a plane to Cairo within the hour whether you're attached to it or not!"

"You're not going to ship my- uh… Betty to Cairo!" Daniel stated, feeling a little flustered.

"There's only one person who can resolve this. It's Eve. It's all about Eve" Betty said, feeling like things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Eve walked over to see Betty attached to the bra and suddenly burst into laughter. They all stared in shock, but seeing that she was finding this amusing, laughing more and more, everyone else started to laugh along with her.

Betty felt so embarrassed, but laughed "ha...um.."

Eve looked at her with a smirk "Since you've cheered me up...I'll let you have the bra for two more hours. Not a second longer!" she said before she walked off.

"Yay we did it! Ow, ow!" Betty's teeth were starting to hurt.

"Come on, we have to find a way to get them off. Is there an orthodontist here?" Daniel yelled.

"Yah, like that's likely"

"Me...that's me" someone said from the back making their way through. Betty's eyes grew wide "Dr Frankl " she smiled when she gave her a knowing smile.

This was all crazy!

Daniel was kind enough to get the bra off the mannequin and hold it, his hand was on her shoulder, a reassuring gesture that this was all going to be ok. She felt so much comfort in him, she couldn't deny how much she loved - having him in her life.

She and everyone else were looking on as Dr. Frankl assessed the damage. "This is a bit more complicated than I thought. I can't tell where the bra ends and your braces begin. We're going to have to cut the bra apart"

"Oh for God's sake, cut Betty apart!" Wilhelmina said. "That bra is worth more than her life" Eve followed.

"You're not cutting Betty!" Daniel stated defensively.

"We can cut the braces" Dr. Frankl suggested.

Betty looked at them all "Now? ...in front of everybody?" she wasn't sure she wanted everyone watching this, and truthfully, a part of her was scared to have them taken off.

She looked at everyone who was looking at her expectantly, but then looked to Daniel who smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder encouragingly. She felt butterflies again from his touch, but looked to Dr. Frankl with a sigh and said "alright, let's do it"

Everyone around took a breath along with her, as if they were enduring this with her.

Dr. Frankl proceeded to cut each bracket, one by one, Wilhelmina had this look on her face that was only making Betty more nervous, so she closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure that was any better. She could hear each cut and felt more nervous, but again, Daniel's hand on her shoulder calmed her so much she felt like she was in a daze.

She felt flutters at the thought of her and Daniel together. That was crazy though! There was no way Daniel would ever be interested in her!

She smiled when she realized that stopped, there were no more to cut, and the bra was free from her teeth. She ran her tongue across her teeth feeling nothing and smiled brighter "they're gone?"

"They're off" Dr. Frankl said with a smile.

Daniel walked around and stood in front of her just looking at her and it made her heart race "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?" she asked feeling nervous again.

He shook his head "No, it looks...you look _great_ , Betty" the look in his amazing blue eyes and the sweet smile on his face made her feel those butterflies again, and her heart started skipping in her chest.

"Yes, yes, congratulations Betty! Your smile will no longer induce seizures in children! Now, can we get on with it?!" Wilhelmina said, causing Betty to roll her eyes with a knowing smile, and Daniel to hand over the bra to Wilhelmina, not taking his eyes off Betty for a second.

Wilhelmina took the bra from him, but before she left she shot Betty a smile, her silent way of being happy for her, despite all her madness.

Betty smiled brighter, she couldn't help it! She felt freer, somehow!

She looked back to Daniel who was looking at her with this smile that made her melt and feel flutters in her stomach; the look in his eyes was so sweet and charming.

He grinned and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it, still smiling. Once he pulled her up, it was a bit closer than was expected, their eyes caught and she felt her heart race. He smiled brighter at her "You look...amazing, Betty" he said in a soft tone, as if he was hypnotized by her smile.

Daniel couldn't stop staring at Betty. If her smile was beautiful before with all that metal, now it was...stunning, gorgeous, _breathtaking_...simply _perfect_! He couldn't get enough of it!

She blushed, her eyes still on his. "Thank you"

Seeing Betty's beautiful smile and her sweet blushing was making his heart race, especially remembering her declaration earlier. He wanted to ask her so many things, but took a small breath and said "Shall we?"

She nodded with that bright amazing perfect smile.

He grinned, his heart skipped a beat at how stunning she was looking. He had to calm down, though. He couldn't go and act all impulsive and stupid and ruin things.

Betty hooked her arm through Daniel's, honestly feeling a little flustered. She wasn't sure how to act around him all the sudden. It felt...different.

"How does it feel?" he asked, his question surprising and confusing her, as they started walking back to the shoot. "What?"

"Your teeth"

"A little weird... fine, naked!" she blurted. Why the hell did she say that?

She glanced at him nervously, noticing the slight smirk-y smile on his face, but he didn't comment.

Having him so close to her made her think back to her alternate reality with him.

All those interactions with him and the supposed idea that they were involved intimately made her heart race all over again. She was starting to feel breathless simply at the thought of them together. She bit her lip, trying to calm down.

"You wanna know something" he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him and smiled "Sure?"

He smirked, as they stopped walking "That may be a million dollar bra they're shooting over there, but you are the one with a million dollar smile"

She looked to his eyes, a beaming smile spreading "Awww! Daniel!"

He grinned, feeling his heart expand in his chest at that luminous smile "Actually, scratch that, I don't think there's enough money or jewels in the world to match that smile of yours, Betty. It's honestly.. _.perfect!_ "

She felt her heart melt into a puddle and skyrocket into space at the same time. She was so happy to be back and have her real Daniel! She loved him so much.

"I love you!" she blurted, knowing she couldn't deny it now.

He looked at her, his eyes growing bright in surprise again, but this time he spun her to him, his arm wrapping around her waist securely, before he met her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes grew wide and her heart exploded in her chest. She couldn't believe Daniel just kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him eagerly, melting into the kiss and kissing him back with the same intensity and passion, wanting to hold onto this feeling forever.

His intoxicating and wonderful Daniel scent filled her senses and his arms wrapped around her tighter; it felt so right!

Did Daniel feel something for her just as she did for him?

Tears started flowing down her face at all the emotions that flooded her. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Daniel Meade was kissing her! It was exhilarating! She felt like she was falling again, except now, she knew it was in love!

Daniel couldn't describe how amazing it was to be kissing Betty. It felt like everything they've been through in the past four years came flooding into their kiss.

She was so beautiful and passionate and amazing and he never wanted to lose this feeling.

He was kissing his sweet, adorable, amazing Betty! His best friend! And the woman who clearly stole his idiotic heart!

Betty felt like she was dreaming right now! Only this was a million times better!

His hands lifted to her face and she felt like her heart was expanding outside of her chest as he kissed her with so much love, she was sure. His thumbs wiped away her tears and she felt more replace them.

He finally parted from her and looked at her eyes, his shining, his forehead against hers, his hands still gently holding her face; he was just as breathless as she was.

She stared at his eyes unsure what to say, but when he smiled she couldn't help her own smile from surfacing.

"OH MY GOD you guys just kissed! Oh my god, I have to get Marc! MARC!" Amanda said, a grin on her face as she ran off to find him, while everyone else at the shoot were looking at them in surprise.

Wilhelmina was even looking at Betty with a mischievous smile and her eyebrow raised in intrigue.

Betty blushed brightly "Um...I...uh…"

Daniel was looking at her with a playful smile and she felt herself blush brighter. He chuckled "God, you're so freaking cute, Betty! It's nice to know some things don't change about you."

She looked at him in surprise. "Um…"

Marc and Amanda came rushing over, "Oh my God, is what Mandy said true? You kissed! Dammit, and I missed it!"

Betty looked at Marc in surprise. Amanda was smirking at her and then shot her a playful wink "oo, Betty! You got your braces off and now you're a wild woman! YES! It's about time! We have to go for drinks to celebrate!"

Betty looked at her in surprise, but shook her head "Sorry, but I already have plans with my family" she said, not sure if she wanted to be with Amanda, feeling a bit weird that she and Daniel had an...arrangement, and with her alternate self being married to Daniel.

Suddenly she remembered that and felt weird altogether.

"Um...I think I'm going to go home, now!" she said and started to leave, feeling completely confused and embarrassed, she couldn't even make eye contact with anyone, especially Daniel. She just wanted to get out of there.

Unfortunately for her, Daniel caught up to her quickly "Betty!"

She kept walking, feeling unsure. "Betty! Stop! Where are you going?" he stopped her and made her look to him.

She took a breath, "I...we shouldn't have...um…do you think I'm nice?" she suddenly asked.

He looked at her in confusion "What?"

"Do you...think I'm a nice person?"

"What kind of question is that?" He laughed "Of course you're a nice person! You're the sweetest kindest person I've ever met! Your smile alone makes everyone's day! Even with those braces!"

She smiled "really?"

He laughed "Yes"

"Do you...think I'm...ugly?"

"What? Are you crazy? Why in the world would you ask me such a question? Of course not! You know I think you're beautiful, Betty! I've told you that many times and that was before with your braces and your silly clothes and your slightly frizzy hair" he stated, fondly, causing her to blush "And now, my God, you're freaking gorgeous with that smile! It's...blinding!"

She looked at him with a bright smile "Really?"

He laughed, nodding "yes, what is this about?"

She sighed "It's...a long story"

He smiled as he seemed to be staring at her, his eyes shining brightly, the blue so beautiful and calming and mesmerizing. She felt flustered all over again, that intensity she felt with the dream Daniel was no match for _her_ Daniel!

"What?" she finally asked, her voice was quiet, as she was feeling breathless again.

He was giving her the warmest, most loving smile as he said "I love you"

She looked at him in surprise, her heart lifting, but shook her head, hesitant to believe "No, you don't, Daniel. That was just a kiss, before! I don't expect you to feel the same way I do about you. You don't have to say that"

He shook his head "I mean it, Betty! I love you! Shit, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe all this time I've been so stupid and didn't acknowledge how I felt about you!" he realized how all this time he'd suppressed his feelings for Betty, and now they were out on the surface it was impossible to deny how much he loved her.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

He looked at her with a smile "I've constantly pushed my feelings away for you, because I thought I shouldn't feel that way about you. You're my best friend! My sweet Betty! I thought you would never want to be with an idiot like me, so whenever I felt something I just pushed it away and thought I wasn't good enough for you anyway, so it wouldn't matter."

"What?"

He smiled and held her hand "Hearing you say you love me and our kiss made me realize how stupid I was to deny how in love with you I am"

She smiled "really?"

He nodded with a smile. She was about to pull him to her for a kiss, but just as their lips were about to meet, she stopped, placing her hand to his chest and said "wait! But...what about Amanda? Are you sure you're not secretly in love with her and want to marry her?"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he said " _Marry her?!_ What? God no! Are you crazy?! I-I mean, wow, that sounded bad, I just mean…" he sighed and took a breath, but smiled at her.

He took her hand in his again, and she felt her heart race as if on cue with his touch. It was so intense and the look in his eyes didn't help. "The next time I get married it will only be because I'm wholeheartedly and completely in love with an amazing woman who I can't imagine my life without"

She looked at him in surprise, her heart pounding, "Are you saying you want to marry me?" she asked, her eyes wide, unsure and completely taken aback.

He chuckled, his heart overflowing with affection for her.

She frowned "Are you making fun of me?"

He chuckled more and pulled her close for a hug "No! I just adore you so damn much! I can't believe how dumb I've been. I love you, Betty!"

She wanted so much to believe that, but...everything was happening so fast, she felt unsure. "Daniel... are you...sure this isn't all just because I look... prettier now" she said as she pushed him back a bit.

He shook his head "Betty, you know I've always thought you were beautiful! And I've always loved your smile! It is beautiful with or without braces! But all that has no match to your beautiful heart! That makes you the most beautiful person I've ever known."

She smiled, her heart expanding again, she wanted to believe him, but...how could Daniel just suddenly be in love with her. "I...I still don't know. It just...feels so sudden"

He frowned, but said "Look, how about I take you on a date...and we...see where things go with us?"

She smiled "really?"

He nodded with a smile, but then grinned "Unless you want to just marry me now?!" he teased. She blushed shoving him "Daniel! Stop! You're so mean! I can't believe you're teasing me!" she blushed more when he started laughing and then hugged her.

She laughed and relaxed into his hug, that made her feel so loved and happy, despite all of her protests. "I love you!" she blurted, feeling unable to hold it back now. He pulled back to look at her, a happy grin on his face "Ya?"

She blushed "Mhm…"

He grinned "Well, you're in luck, pretty lady, because I absolutely adore you! Every single thing about you. Your smile, with or without braces, your laugh, you kindness, how smart and brilliant you are, how sweet and forgiving you are, your clumsiness, your blushing, how you get pencils stuck in your hair when it's frizzy, how high your voice gets when you've had too much coffee, how cheery you are every single morning making every day of my life seem like the best day and how beautiful that heart of yours is! You are definitely worth more than a million sparkling jewels"

She was beaming at him, her eyes filled with tears and decided, what the hell? She grabbed his tie and yanked him to her crashing his lips to hers and wrapping her arms around him to kiss him deeply. He was so amazing!

There was no way she could convince herself not to take a chance on them! Especially hearing him say all those amazing things about her, and not to mention it was so amazing to kiss him!

She felt butterflies as he smiled against her lips, then wrapped his arms around her pulling her tighter to him, lifting her slightly, making her laugh.

He laughed as he spun her, finding so much joy in having her in his arms like this. Now that Daniel knew what this was between them, he never wanted to let her go. He loved her and couldn't think of anyone who made him feel the way she did.

He gave her one last playful spin making her laugh before he let her down and looked at her with a happy smile "You're seriously the sweetest, Betty! I love you! And seeing your beautiful amazing smile makes everything in the world feel right"

She smiled at him and was so happy that her crazy dream made her realize just how lucky she was to be who she was, with or without braces, and how much she loved Daniel with her whole heart.


	6. Smile Bright Like a Diamond

_**Million Dollar Kiss**_

 _ **hi friends! This is the last chapter to this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Smile Bright Like a Diamond**_

As soon as Betty left to her family's celebration, the special occasion of her finally getting her braces removed, Daniel missed her.

What an idiot he was! To go so long not realizing that the potential love of his life was right there next to him this whole time.

He wasted so much time on women who didn't care about him, women he wasn't sure he was truly ever in love with or ever truly loved him, and women that only wanted to date him because of his name or because he had money.

He couldn't stop thinking about Betty now! Now that he knew that she loved him, it seemed that any doubt in his own mind about his feelings for her vanished and all that was left was adoration and love.

He wasn't even sure when it all started.

Perhaps, it was the minute she knocked into the glass door of the conference room all those years ago.

Or that night they spent together until 5 in the morning. He had the most amazing time that night with her.

Or the countless times Betty saved his life, or the few times he saved her, or the countless bursts of jealousy he got over her stupid boyfriends, or when he thought she had a crush on him, or perhaps, when his mom thought he had a crush on Betty.

Or when he came back from Tibet to the person he cared most about, or hell, when she saved him from that damn cult, or perhaps it was a culmination of all these events that deepened the special bond he had with her.

She was the one person he could always, always count on, no matter the circumstance. Even if he was a total jerk to her.

Quite frankly, he didn't deserve her love. She was way too good for him. She was so kind and forgiving and definitely the sweetest person he'd ever met. She was smart and intelligent and witty. And so freaking adorable and charming.

Not to mention, she was a damn hottie now! That smile was sensational! He didn't think he'd ever seen a smile so bright, so genuine, so heartfelt.

It made his heart race just thinking about her smile.

Hell, she'd had a beautiful smile since he met her, with or without braces, she had the best smile.

He definitely noticed her dressing better and looking more stylish, especially these last few months.

He couldn't wait to take her out on their date! Why the hell hadn't he asked her out sooner?

She'd been unavailable for so long, dating those rejects, that there was never even a chance.

Thankfully she was single now!

What the hell had he been waiting for?

For her to find someone worthy of her love?

For her to move across the ocean and finally realize he was in love with her to make a move?

He knew he didn't want to waste a second! He was going to earn her love; and make her see he was worthy of her.

And that was why he had to find Amanda. He spotted her talking to Tyler. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

"Uh...Hey…" he said nervously as he walked up to them.

They both looked at him, which made him feel more nervous, but then Amanda smirked and said "I was just telling Tyler how you finally kissed Betty! It's about freaking time!"

Daniel looked at her in surprise, but said "Uh...yah...tell me about it! I've been such an idiot!"

Amanda nodded "You sure have!"

"Look, I want to apologize to both of you. First, Tyler, I've been such a jerk to you since I found out my mom lied to me my whole life about you! I took out my hurt on you! You didn't deserve that."

Tyler seemed to relax with his words, so he continued "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you might give me a chance to start over. Maybe we can actually become...friends."

Tyler smiled, "How about brothers?"

Daniel grinned and nodded "yeah! I kinda miss having a brother, truthfully. Don't get me wrong I love Alexis, but...it's not quite the same as when, well, you know…"

Tyler nodded "I've always wanted a brother."

Daniel smiled and held his hand out for him to shake, and felt strangely happy when Tyler shook his hand.

"Uh...Amanda…" Daniel started, feeling unsure how to even start "I should have been more supportive of you. I think I was just jealous of Tyler for taking everything I had. I have to say, I don't think I've ever seen you actually talk about someone like I've seen you do about Tyler. He obviously makes you happy and that makes me happy for you"

Amanda blushed, glancing to Tyler who was looking at her with a smile.

"I hope you guys don't take too long to see what I have been so blind to this whole time."

They both looked at him with smiles, knowing he was speaking of Betty.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Amanda said with a smirk.

Daniel grinned "Yah! You're right! I have no idea! I gotta go! Forgive me?" he asked holding his hand up for her to high five. Amanda rolled her eyes "Oh God, go find Betty! She's the only one who puts up with your stupid high fives!" she pushed him away, and he laughed as he left.

"Thanks! Bye!"

Tyler and Amanda looked to each other and burst into laughter. "Wow, I should have known he had a thing for Betty. I saw how angry he got when she was talking to me. She is really sweet and charming."

"Oh, don't you go falling in love with Betty now too!" she said as she yanked him close by the collar of his shirt.

He grinned "you know the only pretty lady I like is you, Amanda"

She smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, making her feel a way she'd never felt about anyone before.

When they parted from the kiss, he looked at her eyes with that charming smile, and she smiled bright at him. "I'm so glad I helped Momma Meade find you" she said as she looked at him.

He grinned "Me too. Who knew I'd find my mom and girlfriend"

She blushed, a bright smile on her face. "Come on, I have to tell Marc you're my hunky new cowboy boyfriend!" she said as she dragged him along, resulting in his laugh.

When Betty walked into her house she was quickly greeted by her sister and nephew who hugged her just as she walked in. "Betty!"

"You guys!" she hugged them tighter. Her sister let go and said "Come on, Betty, let us see that smile of yours, already!"

Betty grinned brightly, unable to hold back her smile even if she wanted to. "AHH! _BETTY!_ You look gorgeous!" her sister squealed in surprise.

"Oh MY God, AB! You look so amazing!" Justin exclaimed, his eyes bright.

"Eehhh! Thank you guys!" she hugged them both tightly "I'm sooo happy I have you! I love you both so much!" she had tears in her eyes, thankful that she was back with her real sister, and not to mention her nephew, Justin, who she adored and couldn't imagine her life without.

She was hugging them so tight, they both laughed and Hilda said "Betty! What is going on?"

She finally let them go, tears sliding down her face "I'm just so happy that you are my sister Hilda."

Hilda smiled and pulled her sister back into a hug "I love you, Betty. I'm so happy you're _my_ sister."

Betty looked to Justin and pulled him into a hug "I love you, Justin. You make my life so much brighter. I can't imagine my life without you"

Justin looked at her and smiled "Thanks AB. You're the best aunt a kid could ask for"

Betty felt her heart fill with so much love she almost couldn't contain it. Her smile widened when her father walked into the room "Mijaa!" he rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh papi! I love you."

"Te quiero my beautiful Betty. Look at your smile. It's beautiful" he said as he saw it. She nodded, feeling overwhelmed by how much she genuinely loved her family. They were her rock. And she didn't want to live without them.

"Now, come on, AB, we have a surprise for you" Justin said taking her hand in his and leading her to the dining room.

"Surprise!" they cheered all together, displaying all of her favorite foods that she couldn't eat when she had braces all set on the table, and lots of balloons. "Aww, you guys! Yaayyy! Thank you so much!"

They smiled happily. Justin picked up a gift and handed it to her. She looked to him with a smile, teary- eyed and all, then opened it to find it was a case filled with all kinds of different lipstick and lipgloss.

"Aww, thank you!" she placed a kiss to his cheek. "You're so sweet"

Justin smiled; suddenly the doorbell rang. "Justin, can you get that please?" Hilda asked.

Justin nodded and ran over to the door, his eyes growing wide as he opened it to see not only his friend Austin, but also Daniel with a bouquet of flowers and chocolate.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise, a smile on his face, avoiding eye contact with Austin, for a moment.

Daniel grinned "uh...I know Betty was celebrating with you all, but uh…"

Before Daniel could even finish his explanation, Justin laughed and said "Come in. She'll be happy you're here" he said as Daniel smiled and walked in "Thanks." he said before leaving to find his aunt.

Justin shook his head with a knowing smile, before focusing his attention back to Austin, and decided to step outside to talk to him.

Daniel felt his smile increase the more he walked in to hear Betty with her family and how happy she sounded. He felt his heart expand at the overwhelming affection he felt for his sweet friend that he realized he couldn't imagine his life without. She'd become a beacon of light in his life.

She was facing away when he walked in; her sister's eyes grew bright in surprise, but she didn't say anything when he gestured to remain quiet. He could see her father was also trying not to give attention that he was there as Betty animatedly explained how she got her braces taken off.

He tapped her shoulder, a bright smile crossing his face when she turned around and gasped, that megawatt smile of hers causing his heart to burst in his chest. How had her smile become even more beautiful just from when he saw her last.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" she asked, noticing the flowers and chocolate. He smiled "Uh...I know you are celebrating with your family, but...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She looked at him, her eyes shining, biting her lip as her cheeks turned rosy. He could see that her father and sister were watching them with curious, almost knowing, smiles. He felt his smile get a little wider.

"I also wanted to take you...on a date" he said

Her eyes grew wide "What? A date? Tonight?"

"After you celebrate with your family, of course!" he said, as he held out the assortment of red, pink, yellow and white flowers and a small box of chocolates to her.

She blushed, but a bright smile crossed her face as she pulled him to her for a hug "yes!" she whispered in his ear, making his heart vibrate, and chills run down his body at her proximity and the soft, breathlessness of her voice.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her "great...you look... so beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

Betty felt butterflies from Daniel's charming voice and how amazing it was that he was here in her house asking her on a date, in front of her family, no less. She blushed when she let go of him and turned to look at her sister and father, who were both looking at them with smirky smiles on their faces.

She blushed brighter, but laughed as her sister jumped in excitement and hugged her "ooo Betty….look at you getting asked out the second you lose those braces! I told you you were always beautiful, mami. I'm so happy for you"

Tears filled Betty's eyes at how much she loved her sister and feeling thankful that she was surrounded by the people she loved most in the world.

When Hilda let her go, she smacked Daniel's arm and said "And you! Took you long enough to ask my sister out!"

Daniel smirked "I know! Trust me, I'm an idiot! I should have told her how I felt about her long before now. Who knows how much longer it would have taken if Betty didn't blurt out she loved me" he was smirking at her, a slight teasing in his tone.

Betty blushed, while Hilda looked at her in surprise "oo Betty"

Betty blushed more and glanced to her father who was looking at them with a smile. He chuckled "I have seen how you two look at one another. It certainly has been a long time coming when you'd realize what was between you."

Daniel and Betty shared glances and small smiles.

"Alright, now, come on, let's celebrate and then you can go on your date" Hilda said with a wink.

Betty blushed again, and Daniel grinned and wrapped his arm around her "I adore you"

She bit her lip, glancing up at him. "Yah...I sort of like you too" she teased.

He chuckled.

"Where is Justin?" Hilda asked noticing he'd been gone for a while now.

"Oh, a friend of his was walking up as I got to your house. He's probably outside talking to him" Daniel said.

"Oh, let me go invite him inside, then" Hilda said as she left.

She opened the door to see Justin and his friend talking, a smile on her face, then her eyebrow rose in surprise as she saw Austin take Justin's hand and noticed the look in their eyes.

She bit her lip, not sure what to do, but said "Justin! There you are!" she exclaimed trying to be nonchalant and not give away that she saw them. "We were looking for you! Who's your friend? You can invite him in, sweetie, if you want"

Justin and Austin exchanged glances, when Justin smiled "do you wanna come in? My aunt got her braces removed today and we are celebrating"

Austin nodded "Sure"

Hilda watched them with a smile. As they walked over, Justin looked to her with a smile "Thanks mom"

Hilda nodded "I love you" she hugged him and closed the door once they were inside.

When they joined the others in the dining room, Hilda said "Hey everybody this is Justin's friend, Austin. Now, come on, let's party!" she said as she turned the stereo on.

Everyone laughed, happy to enjoy celebrating together.

As the 'celebration' was winding down, Hilda pulled her sister into the kitchen and said "Hey, so...I think I found out about Justin"

"Found out what?" Betty asked in confusion, wondering why her sister was whispering. How could she possibly find out about her dream. She hadn't told anyone yet.

"That he's...into, you know…"

"What? Hilda, you're not making any sense!" Betty stated in confusion. Hilda pulled her closer to whisper in her ear "the fellas"

"What?" Betty looked at her in confusion and then her eyes grew wide realizing what she meant "Oh! OHh!" she stated in realization. A smile spread across her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

Betty shrugged "It kinda makes sense, honestly. He is like a mini Marc" she said, trying to be quiet in case Justin didn't want them to know.

Hilda nodded with a smile of her own "I know. Should we tell him we know?"

Betty shook her head "I...I don't know, Hilda. I think we should have him tell us."

Hilda nodded "Yah, you're right. Ok."

She smirked "Now, YOU have to go on your date, missy!"

Betty smiled so bright, Hilda looked at her in surprise "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you smile like THAT before! Wow! You're going to blind us!"

Betty blushed "Hilda, come on!"

"Alright, eek! It's about time you two went out on a proper date!"

"What do you mean?"

Hilda rolled her eyes "Oh please, it's like you two have been dating since you met, you spend so much time together...just without all the, you know... fun stuff" Hilda said with a wink "Hopefully this time...well, you should definitely have an all night date with your boss who you're so obviously in love with who is so obviously in love with you!"

Betty blushed brighter "Really? You think that he...is in love with me?" she asked, despite him having told her that.

Hilda laughed "Are you crazy? Yes! A blind person could see how in love you two are! You're obsessed with each other"

Betty bit her lip, when suddenly Daniel stepped in and said "Uh...sorry if I'm interrupting something. Uh...I…uh...missed you" he said glancing to Betty, causing her to blush and Hilda to laugh and say "SEE! Now, get out of here you two crazy kids and have a great night!" she said as she pushed them out of the kitchen.

Daniel laughed and Betty blushed brightly. "Fine! We're going!"

When they stepped outside, Daniel looked to her with a laugh. She blushed, but then looked at him with a warm smile "so…"

He grinned "So?"

She grinned "Where are you taking me?"

"Hmm...well, maybe I could take you dancing. You can teach me in person this time. You see, there is this amazing woman who has the most breathtaking smile in the world who I am falling in love with that I want to impress"

She smiled "Oh really?"

He nodded "yep! And then, maybe we can crash a wedding, sing karaoke, and walk in the park and stroll on the bridge until 5 in the morning like old times!" he said with a smirk.

She looked at him with bright eyes "That sounds great!"

He laughed "Great!"

They ended up having a blast dancing, and then did find their pizza joint where they got drinks and sang karaoke. They didn't quite find a wedding to crash, but somehow they found themselves running away from someone who spotted them together and was snapping their pictures.

They laughed as they ran into the park together, managing to stroll through and sit down and talk for hours and hours.

Betty told him of her crazy dream and he laughed and said "Wow! That is one...insane dream, Betty! No wonder you asked me all those random questions before. I absolutely DO NOT, nor will I EVER hate you or think you were ugly or mean or horrible! You are the sweetest, kindest, most amazing woman I've ever met! You're beautiful! All of you! Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, how sweet and kind you are, how beautiful your heart is! I think I can go on and on."

She was smiling and he was looking in her eyes "I can't get over how incredible your smile is, Betty!"

"Thanks. I'm so happy you're my Daniel" she said, and then laughed at how silly that sounded.

He laughed and said "yah...me too. I can't imagine a world where you were mean and on Wilhelmina's side against me and I hated you! That is...the worst!"

She nodded "It is! Thankfully, towards the end of my dream I was able to get you to sort of like me again"

He laughed "I will always like you, I'm sure! It doesn't matter what world we're in. clearly I still liked you even though you were mean to me. Did we really? You know?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

She blushed, but laughed "I don't know! It was a dream!"

He chuckled "yah, you're right! But...you gotta wonder how we would be together, though, right?" he asked in a lower voice, his heart starting to race imagining how they might be together.

She nodded, her eyes locked with his as she mumbled "mhm"

He leaned closer to her and ran his hand up her arm "I think we'd be amazing together, don't you?" he asked in a seductive raspy, entirely sexy voice, and Betty found herself answering him with a kiss.

His hands lifted to her face and through her hair as he kissed her back just as passionately. She felt like she was flying. She was so happy that Daniel loved her just as much as she loved him! She couldn't imagine her world without him. And especially without him being her dearest friend and the person she loved most in the world.

When they parted she looked at his eyes and said "I love you!"

He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes with a smile "I love you, Betty. I really do. I hope you finally believe me"

She nodded, her eyes glossy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close against him as they sat on the bench, enjoying spending the time together, even just sitting and talking.

Several hours later they are walking along their bridge, the bridge they hung out on together where they spoke of love and blizzards until 5 in the morning. Who knew all that time ago that they'd end up back here in love with each other years later.

"Did you ever think we'd make it back out here?" she asked as they walked arm in arm along the bridge. He smiled "I always hoped we would"

She looked to him with a smile and nodded "Me too! That was…"

"The best date you'd ever been on?" he completed.

She looked at him in surprise "You thought it was a date?"

He grinned, "It sure felt like a date! I know we didn't exactly kiss or anything, but…I had a great time with you. It was-"

She nodded "amazing!"

He nodded with a bright smile "yeah...amazing."

She blushed looking down, and he grinned "What?"

She looked to him again and said "my sister thought it was a date!"

He laughed "Well, damn, I really wish I had kissed you then!"

She laughed. "You can kiss me now"

He smiled and turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him "Oh, I definitely plan to kiss you a whole lot missy! We have to make up for all those years we missed!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked as she looked at him with a playful smile.

He smiled and was about to kiss her when he stepped back and said "this" he got down on his knee and held up a ring box to her. Her eyes grew wide "Oh my God, Daniel! Are you? No! I mean, what? We just- we're not even-" before she could blabber on he burst into laughter.

She looked at him with a frown. He grinned and opened the box to reveal a ring pop "Gotya!"

She pushed him, causing him to fall on his butt, but he still laughed.

"Daniel! You're so mean! " she stated in annoyance, although, a small smile was present and he laughed "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist.

She blew her hair and folded her arms across her chest "I can't believe you did that! Jerk!"

He took her hand as he was still looking up at her from the ground. "I love you, Betty. I was just messing around. I uh...do have a ring, you know. A real one! I just think...I don't want to scare you away! You mean too much to me! I want to show you how much I love you and I will do anything to make you see I am worthy of your love."

She bit her lip, her eyes wide, then said in a quiet voice "You...you have a ring?"

He nodded with a big grin.

She smiled "for me?"

He laughed "Uh...yah, for you! Who else would it be for?"

She shrugged "I don't know! You have a habit of proposing to girls you barely know!"

He nodded "You're right...then, in that case… how about this time I propose to a girl who is not only my best friend but I'm pretty damn sure you're the love of my life!" he said as he pulled out a ring from his pocket.

Her eyes grew wide, a smile on her face, seeing that this was most definitely a real ring, with a diamond! Lots of diamonds!

He smiled and got up and said "So...what do you think about marrying your best friend and the guy you're in love with?" he asked as he held the ring to her.

Tears filled her eyes, and she laughed "Is this really happening?"

He shrugged, but looked at her with a smile "You tell me!"

She stared at him in shock. Was Daniel really asking her to marry him? It was… it was crazy! Yet, she couldn't think of anything but saying yes to him.

"You want to marry ME?"

He grinned, and got down on his knee again and held the ring up to her "YES! Betty Suarez, I want to marry you! My best friend, Daniel's girl, the woman I can't imagine my life without, the woman I realized has been there for me this whole time! I'm such an idiot asking all the wrong girls to marry me! YOU are the one I want to be my wife, so...what do you say? will you marry me?" he asked, his heart racing.

Hell, he knew it was crazy! He just realized he was in love with her all in the span of the past 24 hours. But he couldn't think of anyone he would want besides her.

Betty couldn't believe this was happening! Her heart was pounding as she stared at Daniel, the man she couldn't picture her life without. Tears slid down her face as she nodded "uhuh!"

He laughed "uhuh? That's all I get?" he teased.

She laughed and pulled him up "Yes, crazy! I will marry you! Oh my gosh! You want to marry me? ME? Betty Suarez? Are you sure?" she asked, causing him to laugh and nod "Yes, my silly butterfly! I want to marry YOU! Betty Suarez! You know, that girl that used to sit at the desk outside my office, that girl that transformed into this stunning woman right before my eyes, the woman I know is the only reason I'm the person I am today. The woman I am crazy about!"

She held his face, looking into his eyes and nodding "Ok"

He grinned "Ok? As in yes, you will marry me? You know, Daniel Meade?" he asked

She nodded with a laugh "Yes, I will marry you!"

"YES!" he quickly slid the ring on her finger and met her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up twirling her around, making her laugh.

When he let her down, she looked at him with shining eyes and her megawatt smile "Where did you get that ring?"

He smiled "When I was leaving the museum, I knew I wanted to come ask you on a date, but I don't know...the second I even thought about seeing you...I knew!"

"Knew what?" she asked curiously.

"That you're it! The woman I knew I'd want to spend my life with! So… I uh...made a call to my mom. She nearly blew out my ears from her cheering on the other end and shouting finally, and I told you so and what took you so long, and all sorts of things like that." he smiled as he saw her eyes glistening with tears.

He held her face "I had her meet me at the flower shop and well...she gave me her mother's ring."

Betty looked to her hand to see the ring. "It's beautiful" she said as she looked at it. It was a rose gold ring and setting with a round diamond sitting in what looked like a flower of smaller diamonds with a cute design at the ends held by another small diamond. It was so beautiful.

He nodded "Yeah, it definitely suits you! My mom said my grandmother was married to the love of her life for like 60 years, and knew that she wanted me to have it for you"

Tears slid down her face and she laughed as she said "I knew I loved your mom!" she said playfully. He grinned "Yeah, she's always been on Team Betty"

She smiled "Team Betty, huh? I like the sound of that"

He nodded "Me too! I want to be on your team forever."

She nodded with a smile "And I want to be on Team Daniel forever! I love you so much!" she pulled him to her for a big kiss, amazed at the way her day turned out! She couldn't believe this all happened because of her crazy dream and getting her braces removed and discovering how much she loved Daniel.


End file.
